


Celebrate With Me

by FeathersForPeacock



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Oneshot, callie is blessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersForPeacock/pseuds/FeathersForPeacock
Summary: Callie takes Mizuta on an unorthodox date.A short and sweet spooky oneshot. Happy Halloween, everyone!





	Celebrate With Me

Marie’s seen plenty of Halloweens. Each year, she leaves a bowl of candy outside her door and checks up on it once every hour or so to make sure it’s still got stuff in it. And of course, nothing with peanuts. This was what she was planning to do this year, too. Lin was off with her family. Helping the little siblings or something. But Marie knew that was a coverup. Lin was short enough to pass for around 12 or 13, and she was going to use this fact to go trick-or-treating without being judged. Not that Mar could blame her, the poor girl had never had the chance to when she was little. Halloween night brought with it many memories for Marie. It was the one day she could dress up in big princess dresses and ballet shoes and tiaras and nobody would look at her funny. She could be as extravagant as she wanted and nobody would bat an eye. That was fun. Of course, Callie always went with her. Or, more accurately, dragged her along. Hmm. Knowing Callie, she’s probably out talking to the kids at her door, giving them way too much candy-

_Ding-dong!_

Oh, come on. Did the Do Not Ring sign get blown away by the wind?

“Trick or tr-HUH?!”

Standing in front of her was an Octoling girl, maybe a foot taller than an average Inkling. Very clearly an adult, yet dressed up in a devil costume, with the glitter and the light-up horns and everything, and holding a pillowcase about half full with candy.

“Who’s next?!”

Marie knew that voice. And she knew this woman.

“Callie?! Mizuta?!”

“Ohh, right! Marie lives on this floor! Hi, Marie!”

Her cousin had an equally elaborate angel costume, with a halo and feathered wings and a golden necklace with a cross.

“Callie.”

“Hi!”

“What are you doing.”

  
  
“What’s it look like? We’re trick-or-treating!”

“Callie. You’re 20.”

“Your point is?”

“… Just take the candy.”

  
“Yiss…”

Callie takes a fistful of chocolate bars and tosses them into her bag.

“She drag you into this, Mizu?”

“No, actually, I was the one that wanted to go… We never had anything like this in the Valley. I wanted to see what it was like, cause Cal talked about it so much. But I didn’t wanna go alone, so she came with me...”

Of course. Callie’s a sweetheart. If she heard that somebody had never gotten the chance to celebrate her most favorite holiday, she would personally make sure they have the most fun possible.

“Have fun out there.”

“Meez, your lights went out.”

  
  
“Huh? … Marie, do you have any batteries?”

Oh boy.


End file.
